User blog:Searingjet/Opinions on Franchises
Like a recent trend but also opinions on ingame content. DC Comics: The characters from this franchise are some of the most useful and fun in the game. LOTR: I liked the films and i like the playable character selection, although Frodo should have been playable. The LEGO Movie: Played the game but never saw the film, Emmet should have been in the Starter Pack instead of Wyldstyle. Back to the Future: I like the first film though i don't think the franchise deserved a Level Pack. Ninjago: It has too many characters. The Wizard of Oz: i liked this film but i wished that the Wicked Witch wasn't the only playable character from the franchise. Scooby-Doo!: Not enough characters Portal 2: I really liked this game and the in-game content is fun as well although Chell should have Target. Legends of Chima: Never seen the TV show, i like the look of the adventure world but it needed a story level. Jurassic World: i liked the adventure world. The Simpsons: i really like the in-game content but They should have had more characters speak (but they wouldn't need new audio since The Simpsons has enough episodes to make most of the quotes to not sound strange.) Doctor Who: great level but i don't like that you have to combine the adventure world. Ghostbusters: this game introduced me to the film and it has become one of my favorite films of all time, the level is fun too. Midway Arcade: I don't really like the level and there should have been more famous arcade games. PPG: I liked the original, not to sure about the 2016 version but i understand why people don't like it, intresting that it's getting a level pack Gremlins: Never seen the film but Gizmo and Stripe are fun playable characters. The Goonies: Never seen the film TTG: I understand why people don't like this too but it was never intended as a sucessor to Teen Titans. LCU: Look like a fun game. Beetlejuice: Never seen the film, it's pretty weird that it's getting a level pack but so was Midway Arcade. A-Team: Never saw the TV show but i liked the In-game content. M:I: Never seen the film but i enjoyed the level. Sonic: I really like this game series and i was so happy Sonic was in the game, though Sonic should have had more abilities E.T.: Best E.T Game. The LEGO Batman Movie: Looks like a pretty intresting film. Knight Rider: Never seen the tv show or film. Harry Potter: I like Voldemort and Harry Potter but i don't like the layout of the adventure world. GB (2016): Never seen the film but i don't think i would want to, i like Abby Yates not requiring the Ghost Trap after using Suspend Ghost. Adventure Time: I liked this cartoon and the in-game content is fantastic. Fantastic Beasts: I liked the film and the content in-game was great too. Category:Blog posts